Rettet den General
by BlackDog93
Summary: Sequel zu den Events von "Vater und Tochter": Der Eindringling ist nicht tot und entführt General Landry in einem unachtsamen Moment. SG1 muss nun alles daran setzen ihn zu retten. Seine Entführung ist nur der Anfang eines Plans des Goa'ulds Ishtar, der sich sehr stark von seinen Artgenossen unterscheidet. Ist er deswegen vielleicht schlauer als alle anderen davor?
1. Chapter 1

„Es ist mir egal, Walter, welche Möglichkeiten _ausgeschlossen_ werden können", antwortete Henry ‚Hank' Landry dem etwas nervösen Mitarbeiter, der seinem Chef versuchte zu erklären wie der Angreifer von früher durch das Tor kommen konnte, ohne bemerkt zu werden.* „Ich will nicht wissen, wie er es nicht machen konnte, ich will das ‚wie' wissen, verstanden?"

„Daran arbeiten wir, Sir", gab Walter zu verstehen. „Aber erst müssen wir alle Möglichkeiten überprüfen, wie er es gemacht hatte und die ausschließen, die hier nicht hineingehören. Verstehen Sie, wir können erst verstehen, wie er es machte, wenn wir alle anderen Faktoren…"

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Finden Sie heraus, wie er es gemacht hat und zwar sofort."

Walter war schnell verschwunden und Landry stand allein vor dem Stargate-Tor. Bis sie nicht herausgefunden haben, wie der Angreifer unbemerkt in dieses Center durch dieses Tor hineinkam, wurden keine Einsätze von ihm autorisiert. Er hatte sich von dem Schock wieder erholt und dabei hatte er endlich eine Brücke zu seiner Tochter wieder aufbauen können. Doch hier galt es die Sicherheit seiner Leute im Stargate-Center zu bewahren, jedem einzelnen von ihnen.

Er bemerkte nicht den Schatten hinter sich, hörte jedoch jemanden sagen: „Wenn du dich zu schnell bewegst, töte ich dich. Dreh dich langsam um."

Er hob die Hände und sah in die Richtung der Stimme. Er konnte keinen sehen.

„Ihr Tau'ri glaubt wirklich mich mit solchen primitiven Waffen töten zu können. Daran erkennt man, wie unterentwickelt ihr seid."

Die Stimme nahm Gestalt an und Hank konnte nur die Waffe sehen. Sie sah merkwürdig aus, wie alle Waffen, die er bis jetzt gesehen hatte und die von Aliens stammen.

„Wenn du ganz ruhig bleibst, passiert hier niemanden was. Auch nicht diesem primitiven Erdling, der mich anschoss."

„Wag es einem meiner Leute was anzutun und du wirst es bereuen." Hank war solche Situationen aus seiner Zeit in Vietnam gewöhnt.

„Was sollen die schon tun können? Nun sei ein braver Erdling und komm mit mir." Schwaches Licht fiel auf das Gesicht des Angreifers und Hank konnte sagen, dass er menschlich aussah, aber irgendetwas fehlte. Der Angreifer wies keinerlei Gesichtsbehaarung auf, nicht mal Augenbrauen. Das wäre normal für manche Menschen gewesen, die sich am ganzen Körper rasieren, aber Landry hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser hier von Natur aus keine Haare besitzt.

„Warum willst du mich mitnehmen? Was versprichst du dir davon?" Hank versuchte Zeit zu schinden. Wenn Walter in die Kommandozentrale zurückkehrte und sah wie er von seinem Angreifer bedroht wurde, dann…

„Keine weiteren Fragen mehr." Der Angreifer ließ einen Blitz aus seiner Waffe los und Landry wurde bewusstlos.

Walter war tatsächlich in der Kommandozentrale. Landry hatte ihn nur nicht gesehen. Er versteckte sich sofort und versuchte heimlich den Alarm anzuschalten. Doch bald ruckelte es in dem Raum. Die Computer gingen an und Walter sah zu wie ein Code für das Stargate eingegeben wurde. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich alles zu merken.

Dann wurde das Tor aktiviert und er stand auf und konnte nur zusehen, wie sein Chef von dem Angreifer auf dessen Schultern gepackt wurde und durch das Tor trat. Kurz danach verschloss sich das Tor wieder.

General Landry war weg.

*siehe „Father and Daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

Als die SG1 am nächsten Morgen von der Entführung des Generals erfuhr, waren alle zutiefst erschüttert. Walter war immer noch damit beschäftigt den Code aus seiner Erinnerung zu schreiben. Dennoch fiel es ihm schwer. Zu sehen wie sein Chef bedroht wurde, von einem Mann, der als tot galt, war ein schwerer Schock für ihn gewesen.

Ein noch größerer Schock war es jedoch für Carolyn. Nachdem Sam ihr offenbarte, dass der Angreifer überlebt und ihren Vater entführt hatte, war sie in Tränen ausgebrochen. Sie war immer noch zittrig bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihr Vater irgendwo da draußen war und vermutlich…

‚Nein! Fang nicht an so zu denken!' dachte sich Carolyn.

„Wir werden ihn retten", sagte Teal'c mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Er beruhigte Carolyn dadurch und sie nickte bedächtig.

„Holt ihn zurück", flüsterte sie beinahe. „Ich will nicht meinen Vater verlieren. Wie soll ich das Mum erklären?"

Das Team versammelte sich und Walter zeigte ihnen den vermutlichen Code.

„Ich konnte mir das letzte Zeichen nicht genau merken. Die Chance, dass es nicht richtig ist, liegt leider sehr hoch." Walter biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Wenn wir ihn dort nicht finden, Walter, dann muss es nicht Ihre schuld sein", antwortete Carter. „Vermutlich werden sie den Standort wechseln. Wir müssen jede Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen."

„Wurde der Kerl eigentlich untersucht? Ich dachte ich hätte ihn getötet." Mitchell fühlte sich, als wäre dieser Kerl ihm auf dem Leim gegangen.

„Er hat vielleicht eine hohe Regenerationsrate wie Teal'c. Die Schüsse könnten dafür gesorgt haben, dass sein Herz kurzzeitig aussetzte oder der Puls war kaum bemerkbar." Dr. Jacksons Vermutung klang schlüssig.

„Seit wann bist du Doktor der Medizin? Normalerweise wühlst du doch im Dreck nach irgendwelchen Sachen, die andere dort versteckt oder verloren haben vor tausenden von Jahren", antwortete Vala.

„Das war nicht sehr nett", kommentierte Daniel.

Plötzlich stürmte Dr. Lam in den Raum. „Dieses Monster hat alle Mitarbeiter der Krankenstation getötet, als er wieder aufgestanden ist." Sie bebte am ganzen Leib.

Mitchell, Teal'c und Jackson rannten aus dem Raum. Carter, Vala und Walter kümmerten sich um Landrys Tochter. Auf der Krankenstation angekommen, bekam selbst Teal'c einen leichten Schauder. Diese Menschen sahen aus wie zu Tode gequält und ihre Gesichter waren dabei furchtbar verzerrt worden. Das Furchtbare überhaupt war, das nirgendwo Blut lag. Nicht ein Tropfen.

Einer der Mitarbeiter, der gestern keinen Dienst hatte, blickte bleich zu den Ankömmlingen. „In den Körpern befindet sich nur ein kleiner Teil des eigentlichen Blutvolumens. Wie ist das möglich?"

Während in der Krankenstation die Toten weggebracht wurden, saß das SG1-Team an dem Tisch.

„Meint ihr, wir haben es mit einer Art Vampir zu tun?", fragte Dr. Jackson.

„Wie eklig!", rief Vala aus. „Was ist das?" fragte sie dann weitaus neugieriger.

„Das ist nach dem Aberglauben der Menschen ein Wesen, dass Blut aus den Körpern von Menschen saugt, da sein eigener Körper nicht in der Lage dazu ist, rote Blutkörperchen herzustellen. Tatsächlich gibt es in der Geschichte der Menschheit Fälle bei denen Menschen wirklich Blut tranken, um ihr Überleben zu sichern. Die meisten litten unter einer Art Anämie. Andere glaubten jedoch nur, dass das Blut, vor allem von Jungfrauen, Schönheit und ein langes Leben garantierten. Es gab eine Baronin, die im Blut ihrer Dienerinnen gebadet hatte, weil sie Angst vor dem Altern gehabt hatte."

„Okay, das ist wirklich eklig." Vala schüttelte sich und hatte ein komisches Gefühl auf der Zunge. Es war die Art wie Daniel dies erklärt hatte, was das ganze leicht bizarrer auf sie wirken ließ.

Carolyn betrat den Raum.

„Wir haben die Leichen untersucht", sagte sie und atmete tief durch. „Auf den ersten Blick konnte ich keine Wunde erkennen, die den Blutverlust erklären würde. Doch ich fand auf dem zweiten Blick bei jedem Opfer ein seltsames, kreisrundes Mal auf dem Hals."

„Eine Wunde wie bei den Opfern von Symbionten?", fragte Carter.

„Nein, eher wie von einem Neunauge", antwortete Carolyn.

„Was ist ein Neunauge?", fragte diesmal Teal'c.

„Ein Neunauge ist eine uralte, aalähnliche Fischart, die noch aus der Steinzeit stammt und sich vom Blut anderer Lebewesen ernährt. Er hat einen Rundmund mit Hornzähnen und saugt sich damit an eine Hautstelle des Opfers. Mit seiner Zunge fügt er dem Opfer eine Wunde zu, sodass Blut aus dieser fließt und er es aufsaugen kann." Carolyn erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr Vater in den Händen eines Aliens war, das sich vermutlich auf diese Weise von Menschen ernährte.

„Das ist…tatsächlich…noch ekliger", war Valas Antwort.

„Um auf diese Weise seine Opfer aufzusaugen müsste er doch Zeit benötigen. Wie hat er es geschafft einen Arzt und drei Krankenschwestern unbemerkt das Leben auszusaugen?" fragte Carter. „Das ist doch unlogisch. Die Opfer sahen alle aus, als wären sie noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen. Ihre Gesichter waren qualvoll verzerrt."

„Vielleicht hat er sie erst mal betäubt und dann einen nach dem anderen aufgeweckt", vermutete Mitchell.

„Dann ist der Kerl nicht nur eklig, sondern auch noch ein Psychopath." Valas Kommentar wurde kaum beachtet.

„Nun gut, wir haben es also mit einem Wesen zu tun, welches sich auf die gleiche Art ernährt wie dieses wandelnde Fossil", dachte Dr. Jackson laut. „Warum hat es General Landry mitgenommen?"

„Das haben wir schon vermutet", antwortete Sam Carter. „Vielleicht wurde er geschickt, um unsere Stellung zu schwächen und hat deswegen unseren Anführer mitgenommen. Er könnte glauben, dass das Fehlen eines Befehlshabers moralische Folgen für uns hat."

„Aber wir _wissen_ es nicht", entgegnete Mitchell. „Wir wissen nicht, warum er Landry wollte. Es wäre möglich, dass er will, dass wir ihm folgen und er ködert uns mit dem General."

„Auch das ist nur eine Vermutung", ließ Teal'c verlauten. „Team 7 ist er durch das Tor gefolgt. Vielleicht hat er General Landry dorthin mitgenommen."

„Stimmen die Codes beider Ziele überein, Walter?", fragte Sam Carter.

„Nein, das ist es ja. Er hat völlig andere Codes in den Computer eingegeben." Walter Stimme ließ die anderen spüren unter welchem Druck er stand.

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen", sagte Teal'c. „Der Vorfall hat Sie sehr erschöpft. Legen Sie sich hin."

Walter nickte und verließ den Raum. Carolyn stand immer noch an der Tür und wirkte bedrückter als je zuvor.

„Dr. Lam, wir danken Ihnen. Sie sollten zurück an ihre Arbeit gehen", antwortete Teal'c ruhig. Sie nickte kurz und verließ den Raum.

„Wir sollten den Ort überprüfen. Ob eine Falle oder nicht. Der General muss gerettet werden. Das hat jetzt oberste Priorität", sagte Colonel Carter und stand auf. Sie mussten sich ihre Ausrüstung besorgen.

Carolyn biss sich auf die Fingernägel. Sie wollte ihren Vater wieder in Sicherheit wissen. Als sie an die Nacht nach dem ersten Angriff des Eindringlings dachte und das Gesicht ihres Vaters in jener Nacht, als sie ihn nach Hause fuhr, wurde ihr angst und bange. Nach so langer Zeit, waren sie endlich wieder bei dem anderen angekommen. Ihr Verhältnis hatte sich sehr verbessert. Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie sich mit einem Lächeln bei ihrem Vater verabschiedet und ihn fest umarmt.

Sie wäre gern länger geblieben. Doch sie musste nach Hause und sich umziehen, bevor sie zur Arbeit fuhr. Wenigstens haben sie gemeinsam auf seiner Dachveranda an diesem Morgen gefrühstückt und dabei den Vögeln gelauscht.

Es war schön gewesen. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht alles sein, was ihr bleiben würde oder?

SG1 versammelte sich vor dem Tor. Eine Sonde hatte die Lebensumstände überprüft. Eine hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit lag dieser Welt zugrunde. Doch der Sauerstoffgehalt der Luft war genau richtig für die Menschen. Team 1 drehte sich zu Walter um, der keine Ruhe fand bis Landry wieder zurück in Sicherheit war, und nickten ihm zu, bevor sie durch das Tor schritten, um ihren General zu retten.


	3. Chapter 3

Als General Hank Landry die Augen öffnete sah er nicht viel. Jemand musste ihm die Augen verbunden haben. Nachdem seine Sinne wiederkehrten war er sich sicher, dass ein schwarzer Stoff über seinem ganzen Gesicht lag. Das Fehlen irgendwelcher Sinneseindrücke machte ihn etwas unsicher. Er hörte Stimmen und versuchte auszumachen, was sie sagten.

„Ihr wolltet ihn und ich versprach, Ihr kriegt ihn." Das war die Stimme seines Entführers.

„Du hast gut daran getan, deinen Auftrag zu erfüllen", sprach eine andere, tiefere Stimme.

‚Hört sich merkwürdig an. Soll das ein Goa'uld sein? Ich dachte deren Stellung wäre geschwächt genug, sodass sie kein Problem mehr darstellen', dachte Landry.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sich die Tau'ri hierher trauen, nachdem sie mein Geschenk erhalten haben."

‚Was für ein Geschenk? Meint er etwa…Nein, nicht Carolyn!' Hank malte sich die schlimmsten Szenarien aus und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Ah er ist wach", kicherte sein Entführer und Landry hörte Schritte. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht war das nächste, was er spürte. Die Welt drehte sich in seinem Kopf. Dann wurde er auf die Füße gezogen und der Stoff wurde aus seinem Gesicht entfernt.

„Deine kämpferische Art wirst du dir sehr bald überdenken, _General_", sagte der Gesprächsführer mit der merkwürdigen Stimme im überlegenen Ton.

„Ich würde gern noch ein bisschen mit ihm spielen, bis Ihr ihn zur Mine bringt."

„Was für eine Mine?" fragte Landry verwirrt.

Der wahrscheinliche Goa'uld schlug ihm erneut ins Gesicht. „Du bist nicht in der Position Fragen zu stellen! Du wirst bald herausfinden, wo dein zukünftiger Platz ist. Du bist einer der ersten Tau'ri, die dort die Ehre haben, für uns zu arbeiten. Ihr werdet unter uns eure wahre Bestimmung finden."

Landry wollte auf ihn losgehen, doch der Entführer drückte ihn gen Boden und hielt ihn fest.

„Hihi, der ist ja ein richtiger Kämpfer", kicherte der Entführer erneut.

„Djuri, es dürfte notwendig sein, ihn ein wenig zu zähmen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass er uns auf dem Weg Probleme bereitet, so gering die Chance auch ohnehin sein dürfte."

Djuri hob Hank mit Leichtigkeit an und warf ihn gegen einen Baum. Vom Aufprall verlor er leicht die Besinnung. Als Djuri näher trat, versuchte Hank ihm einen gezielten Schlag an die Brust zu versetzen, doch wurde er an den Baum gedrückt und Djuri legte ihm die Hände um den Hals und drückte zu. Der bald auftretende Sauerstoffmangel schwächte Hanks Abwehr. Plötzlich war ein merkwürdiges, violettes Aufleuchten in Djuris Augen, als sein sich windendes Opfer sich direkt in seinem Griff befand.

Ruckartig bewegte Djuri den Kopf an Landrys Hals und legte die Lippen auf dessen ungeschützte Haut. Das nächste was Hank fühlte war ein plötzlich explodierender Schmerz. Er riss sich zusammen, um nicht zu schreien, versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Doch Djuri ließ nicht locker.

„Das reicht, Djuri!" rief plötzlich der Goa'uld. Hank konnte ein merkwürdiges Aufleuchten in dessen Augen erkennen.

Djuri machte zunächst keine Anstalten aufzuhören. Landry fühlte wie er müde wurde und der Drang wegen dieses Schmerzes zu schreien wurde stärker und stärker. Dann wurde er losgelassen und rutschte am Baum hinab. Seine Hände und Beine zitterten, sowie sein gesamter Körper. Ihm war schrecklich kalt und er wollte sich kleiner machen, fand aber nicht die Kraft sich zu bewegen.

„Du hast es übertrieben. Wir werden deiner Belohnung Kürzungen zuführen."

„Es tut mir leid, Ishtar. Aber sein Geruch machte mich süchtig. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber es weckte ein wenig mehr meines tierischen Ichs…"

Als Landry die Kraft fand aufzuschauen, leckte sich Djuri über die Lippen mit einer merkwürdig geformten Zunge. Ihm fiel nun die Form des Mundes auf. Sie wirkte leicht runder als bei einem Menschen und als Djuri grinste konnte Landry keine Zähne sehen.

„Wie auch immer. Wir nehmen ihn mit. Er dürfte nun keine Probleme mehr darstellen. Man warnte uns vor den anderen Tau'ri. Sorg dafür, dass keiner überlebt, der dir folgt. Wenn du es schaffst, Teal'c zu töten, wirst du mit vielen Opfern belohnt. Er ist ein Jaffa, also unterschätze ihn nicht. Wenn wir diese elendigen Soldaten los sind, dürfte der klägliche Rest der Tau'ri kein Problem mehr darstellen."

„Darf ich erfahren, warum Ihr den da nicht einfach bei mir lasst? Wir könnten noch viel Spaß miteinander haben", sagte Djuri und leckte sich erneut die Lippen. Hank versuchte sich von ihm wegzubewegen.

„Nein. Er ist ein Symbol für die Hoffnung der Tau'ri. Sonst wäre er nicht einer ihrer Anführer. Wenn der Rest endlich zu unseren Minen gebracht wird und sieht, wie er unter unserer Peitsche zerbricht, werden sie freiwillig unsere Wirte sein. Wer sich nicht den Goa'uld hingibt, wird sterben. Nehmt ihn mit."

Zwei Männer, die Hank bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen hatte, nahmen dessen Arme und zogen ihn am Boden entlang. Jeglicher Widerstand erstarb seitens von Hank. Er fühlte sich alt und erschöpft, in seinen Ohren lastete ein merkwürdiger Druck.

Ishtar und seine Gefolgsleute wurden auf das Schiff geholt. Sie nutzten dieselben Ringtransporter wie die auf der Daedalus. Die beiden Männer zogen Hank auf die Füße und stützten ihn, nachdem er beinahe wieder zu Boden fiel.

„Ich muss mich wegen Djuri entschuldigen. Wenn es um Blut geht ist er ein wildes Tier. Bringt ihn in die Zelle!"

Hank wurde quer durch das Schiff gezogen. Sein Kopf war zu sehr mit Nebel gefüllt, als wenn er seine Umgebung wirklich wahrnehmen konnte. Sie kamen in einem Raum mit einer merkwürdigen Liege. Es mutete an wie ein riesiges, breites Monstrum. Hank konnte nirgendwo Fesseln sehen. Die ausgebeulten Seiten sahen aus wie Flügel.

„Legt ihn hinein", sprach eine weibliche Stimme.

Hank wurde in diese Liege (oder was auch immer das hier war) gelegt und die Seiten umschlossen ihn.

„Zur Sicherheit. Du sollst schließlich keinen Ärger veranstalten." Hank sah die Sprecherin in sein Blickfeld treten und erschrak innerlich, als er erkannte, dass es wirklich eine Frau war. „Du solltest schlafen bis wir da sind. Sobald wir die Minen erreichen, wirst du nie wieder lange ruhen dürfen. Es sei denn du stirbst."

Sie verschwand und Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn, als das Licht plötzlich verschwand. Hank fielen die Augen zu und er gab sich dem Nebel hin, ohne wirklich sich dagegen wehren zu können.


End file.
